


Let's Waste The Night

by BreePosens



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Sorority, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreePosens/pseuds/BreePosens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Soulmate!AU] The colour of a brush stroke on your left wrist reflects your soulmate's hair colour. Their hair colour changes, the brush stroke changes. Beca and Stacie have different goals for their freshman year at Barden - Stacie wants to join an elite sorority, and Beca just wants to survive. But your wrist never lies, and Beca finds herself pledging for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my latest fanfiction idea, based upon the ideas of hair colour orientated soulmates and Greek Life at Barden. Feel free to comment!

_**The colour of a brush stroke on your left wrist reflects your soulmate’s hair colour - if you have ombre hair, the colour of your soulmate’s brush stroke will become ombre. And if you dye your hair, your soulmate’s brush stroke will change colour too.**_

* * *

 

“My soulmate dyed her hair again.” Beca rolled her eyes at Stacie, the leggy brunette lying on her bed. “Green back to blonde.”

“Blonde to green to blonde in one day, I get it.” Beca hummed as she continued sorting out the order of her CDs on the shelf in their dorm room. “Mine’s still an off red colour.”

The pair had just finished dragging their stuff up from the taxi they’d arrived at Barden University in. The university itself was well known for its collection of elite sororities, which Beca knew all too well about, from both her father’s complaints and Stacie’s constant babbling about them. She knew her leggy best friend had her eyes set on being a part of one sorority only - Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha (βελλα in Greek letters). Beca’s eyes rolled to the back of her head every time she heard the five letter combination’s name.

Stacie had sat up, “do you think we’ll meet them here? The soulmate councillor at high school said we’d see them at Barden University - what if they’re Bellas!”

Beca scoffed, swapping her Pink Floyd album for one by Arctic Monkeys. “If my soulmate is a Bella I will voluntarily eat my headphones.” Stacie snorted, “either way, you can feel free to join a sorority, I’m happy to have my room to myself.”

“I was made for Greek life.”

“Well have fun rushing, I’m going to focus on my music — will you have a high enough GPA?”

Stacie’s hand flew to her chest in offence, her shocked look making her best friend shake her head. “How dare you! My GPA is probably higher than the Bella’s president’s GPA is. I’m a biochem major Beca. What’s your major?”

“Philosophy.”

Stacie rolled her eyes, “you seriously don’t want to be here.”

“Ding, we have a winner.” Beca shrugged and plugged her headphones in, “Stace, I just want to get to L.A.—” Stacie cut her best off as she stood up, pulling her rising white top back down.

“—and pay your dues, I know.” Stacie walked over to the window, looking out over the quad; which was filled to bursting point with booths for various clubs and groups on campus. According to the information pamphlet Stacie was given, fraternity and sorority booths were located near the Greek side of campus, a five minute walk from the main activities fair. “I think you’d enjoy it, that’s all.”

“You sound like my dad.” Beca groaned as the door opened, “as if this day couldn’t get any worse.”

Dr. Mitchell sighed, “I see you guys are settled in.” The aging man looked between his daughter and her best friend. Beca’s distant gazes and closed off body language was a tell tale sign that the brunette did not want to converse with her father. “Still wanting to be a Bella Stacie?”

Stacie turned away from the window, “yes, they’re one of the most respected associations on campus.”

“They’re also stuck up bitches.” Beca cut in, “I don’t understand it.”

Warren sighed, “go and look Becs; being one of them can do wonders for your college career; you know that.”

Stacie smiled sympathetically at Dr. Mitchell, “I’ll try and persuade her, don’t worry. She’s in good hands.”

“Don’t be afraid to try something new Beca. Stacie may be a legacy, but you have your own likeable qualities.” Beca scoffed, causing Dr. Mitchell to shake his head as he walked out of the dorm, his tweed jacket becoming the thing Beca hated most about him.

“Let’s just get this Beta Alpha shit over and done with.” Beca stalked out of the door, Stacie fist pumping before following her.

* * *

 

Upon arriving at Greek Lake — as it had been called by the ten different sororities and fraternities on Barden’s campus — Beca rolled her eyes at the sheer size of many of the houses which faced the clear lake. She was ready to shoot herself. Stacie had already begun her beeline to Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha’s booth; the blue letters on a white background the only thing they could see through the crowd of people.

“Fuck, I’ll never get in.” Stacie ran a hand over the blonde brush stroke on her wrist — a nervous tick she’d created.

Beca rolled her eyes, “maybe next year, what about one of these other sororities?” She moved her hand down the line of booths, “They look cool.” She waved her hand in the direction of the booth with the second largest crowd. Stacie couldn’t believe her best friend hadn’t noticed that all of the people in front of it were male. Maybe Beca just didn’t give a flying fuck.

Stacie sighed, “that’s Theta Beta Alpha, a _**frat**_ Beca.”

“I love you Stace, you know that right?”

“Yeah of course…” Stacie raised an eyebrow, “why?”

Beca immediately grabbed Stacie’s hand, wondering what had happened to her outgoing best friend to cause her to quit at the first sign of a potential fight. “Legacy coming through people!” Beca began pushing her way through the crowd (an admirable feat for someone so tiny). “Hello.” Beca pushed Stacie towards the booth, behind which three perfectly made up girls were sitting, talking to potential pledges and holding an elegant and elite air. “You’re welcome Stacie, adios.” Beca was about to leave when her eyes met a pair of baby blue and hair that was an off red colour — _shit_.

Red began to speak, “Hello, I’m Chloe, Vice President of Admissions and Recruitment for Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha.” That voice, the soft and sweet tones making Beca’s heart race. “We’ve won national prizes for our community work and a selection of our sisters take part in the ICCAs — International Competition of Collegiate A Capella. Are you interested?”

“Uh…” Beca glanced at Stacie. “She’s a legacy.” Beca scowled when she saw Stacie looking between her wrist and a blonde who was seated in the pristine front garden of the Bella’s sorority house. “Stacie!”

Stacie’s uninterested gaze came to land on Chloe, “uh, yeah, I am, my mother, she was a Bella.”

“Mine was too!” A taller girl beside Stacie perked up, “Katherine Junk’s my mom, who’s yours?”

“Elouise Conrad, nee. Parsons…” Stacie held her hand out to the other girl, “I’m Stacie.”

“Emily.” Emily shook Stacie’s hand, “wanna stick together through rushing?”

“Sure, right Becs?”

Beca groaned, she was sick of having one Bella obsessed friend, she didn’t need another one. But she supposed it was a good way of escaping communal showers for something a little more hygienic. Hmm, maybe Stacie being a Bella wouldn’t be so bad.

“That’s so cool!” Chloe enthused, “let me just go get our President — Jessica, Ashley, mind talking to these guys a second whilst I grab Bree?”

Beca folds her arms, looking around and noticing a couple of girls in βελλα branded t-shirts handing out information packets to the long line of hopeful pledges. She looked at the two remaining girls at the booth, both wearing looks of disgust at her outward appearance. “I know, I don’t want me to be here either.”

Stacie elbowed Beca, smiling at the two Bella sisters, “hey, which one of you is which?”

“I’m Jessica.” The blonde spoke curtly, her eyebrow still raised in a curious manner as her gaze didn’t move from Beca. “This is Ashley. I’m head of Events and Programming, and she’s the head of Academics — you need a 3.5 GPA to be considered for a place, 3.8 GPA is the point where it’s highly likely you will receive a bid, but that’s only if we like your look and personality too.” The blonde looked Beca up and down. “But you two are likely to become our number one priority.”

“Okay, they’re both legacies through their mothers.” Chloe walked back towards the booth, the blonde who was sitting in the Bella’s front garden in tow. “Stacie and Emily, both freshmen I assume. But I thought you’d want to meet them.”

Emily squealed from beside Stacie, causing Beca to look at the other freshman. At the first mention of a Legacy, a few members of the crowd had moved backwards slightly. But as soon as Chloe skipped off to get the President the remainder of the hopefuls moved back several paces, except the two merry women and Beca.

“Oh my Beta-gee! You're Aubrey Posen!”

“Who?” Beca looked at Stacie as Emily continued bouncing up and down. “I'm not suited to all of this.”

“I can tell.” Came the clipped reply. “You must be Emily and Stacie. It's nice to meet two fellow legacies.”

Beca glanced at Chloe, the Bella Vice President trying to hold back a giggle at the freshman’s clear confusion.

Emily managed to control her excitement, “your mother and father began the bond between Theta Beta Alpha and Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha — they dated and then got married; it's now a tradition for the Presidents of the two chapters to at least try one date in order to honour the 1980s as a decade of success and peace between the two quarreling organisations — even if they aren't soulmates. Apparently you and the current president of Theta Beta Alpha are in fact soulmates — but that's just a rumour...”

Stacie scratched the back of her head as she subtly checked her brush stroke with the Bella president’s hair. “What's the procedure for soulmate exploration in your sorority? I know there's rules for visitation at night and such…”

Chloe smiled, “soulmate interaction is an important part of life, so we put major emphasis on the idea that if you have your soulmate you should be able to spend time with them — for example, if they're in a sorority or fraternity both Executive Boards need to know.” From all the speeches from Bella representatives Beca could hear around her, Chloe's obviously scripted spiel was one of the few that almost came across as genuine. “We offer support for new soulmates and a safe place for you to explore the beginnings of your life together.”

Beca rolled her eyes, “can we go now? We all know this soulmates bull shit doesn't count for anything.”

Aubrey folded her arms, “Beta-scuse me? Why don't you go and find the High Notes, I'm sure they'd acknowledge someone else to smoke dope with, if you aren't interested in our institution how about you zip it whilst I talk to people who obviously are.”

Beca held her hands up, walking backwards a few paces. “Sorry Chloe, carry on.”

Chloe smiled, holding out her clipboard and pointing to several points on the calendar, “tonight we have an open mixer with Theta Beta Alpha, which will have information about rushing and the sorts of things you can expect from the sibling institution programme we have with them.” Chloe circled a date on the calendar, “Tomorrow begins our house tours, which are on the hour eleven a.m. through to three p.m. After these, we hold the first of many opportunities for you to meet our sisters. The final date of bid day will be announced then. Feel free to visit the other sororities on campus, but we’re sure that none of them will suit you like our Bellas.” She hummed as Jessica handed both Stacie and Emily an information packet. “If you have any other questions Ashley and I are around campus for the next couple of days.”

Emily skipped towards Beca, making Stacie smile. “I can't wait for house tours!”

Stacie caught up with Beca, “my wrist is the same exact shade of blonde as Aubrey’s hair.”

“So?” Beca handed Stacie the rush week schedule she’d taken from the table.

“Aubrey’s soulmate is Jesse Swanson.” Beca nodded, “Chloe’s hair matched your wrist.”

Beca rolled her eyes, “she's the Vice President of the Bellas, Stace. I'm never getting in that house whilst Aubrey’s there, she hates me.”

Emily poked her head in between the two, “where’s your dorm?”

Beca sighed, not looking forward to the harsh realities of her soulmate predicament. “Baker.”

“Me too!” Emily’s enthusiasm and go getting personality were Beca’s top two hatred gaining things. **_Were_** , she'd just met Aubrey Posen.


	2. Theta and Beta Make an Excellent Pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I can't always promise such close updates, because school is hectic. The response to this is amazing! I hope I can give you all what you're looking for — please comment with your thoughts, it helps me grow as an author.

“Yours went from blonde to green to blonde within a few hours?” Emily giggled, “sounds like Bumper Allen pulled a prank on The Bellas.”

“Who?” Beca asked from her seat at her desk. Stacie had invited Emily over so they could all get ready for the open mixer together; the two tallest were lying on Stacie’s bed whilst Beca worked on a mix at her desk, occasionally turning around to get involved in the conversation.

“Bumper Allen,” Emily began as if it were normal to know the ins and outs of Barden’s most elite institutions. “He's Theta Beta Alpha’s resident joker. Yes, they're sibling organisations, but Bumper loves pranking Aubrey and all the Bella sisters.”

Beca scoffed, “you're seriously trying to tell me that Aubrey is Stacie’s soulmate? As if.”

“Beca, I know you don't believe in that stuff—”

Beca pressed the spacebar on her keyboard, “you're one hundred percent correct Emily. I don't believe in soulmate bullshit. I know all too well what happens when two soulmates think that because their strokes match they'll be happy forever. It doesn't work like that, it isn't something that lasts forever, okay?” Beca ran her hands through the hair on either side of her face, looking down at her desk as the mix she was making still didn’t work how she wanted it to. “You can go on talking about how Aubrey is soulmates with Stacie and how Chloe is my soulmate, but it’s never going to happen because they’re inaccessible.” She sighed and shook her head, “stupid tempo sync has stopped working.”

“What a shame.” Stacie muttered under her breath as she stood up and moved to her closet. “What outfit will get us onto Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha’s radar in a positive light?”

Beca stood up, taking a CD from her shelf, “my outfits definitely won’t.”

Stacie took a midnight blue dress out of her closet, “are you coming Beca? I’m pretty sure there’ll be some type of alcohol for your consumption.”

The smallest of the three groaned, “will I have to talk to any Bellas?” She turned around in her chair, looking between her best friend and Emily. “Because if so, no. But if you’re willing to let me sit with a solo cup on the edge of the party I’m fine with that I guess; someone has to stop you drooling over Miss Aubrey Posen.”

Stacie placed the dress on her bed, “have you found your soulmate Em?”

Beca rolled her eyes, “we’ve been here all of ten hours Stacie. We’ve only found ours due to unfortunate circumstances.”

Emily ignored Beca, “that’s partly what the mixer’s for. Special events for sororities, fraternities and potential pledges are used as a special soulmate discovery event.”

“See Beca? A perfect time to approach Chloe.” Stacie handed Beca a dress she’d placed to the side when they’d begun unpacking.

Beca’s eyes widened comically wide, “I am not wearing that piece of fucking garbage. It’s so disgusting!”

Stacie rolled her eyes, “you look great in it Beca, it’s red — I could have you in a bright pink one like Aubrey’s dress earlier.”

“Fine.” Beca muttered, placing the garment on her bed, “we still have twenty minutes until it officially starts; but you two crazy legacies might want to be there earlier to charm Aubrey or whatever.” Beca begrudgingly stood up, pulling her tank top off over her head; she was so done with college already, her modesty around Emily flying out the window. She pulled the offensive garnet garment over her head before kicking her jeans off and throwing them and her tank top in her washing hamper. “I look like I’ve just had my period whilst sitting on my dress.”

Stacie pinched the bridge of her nose as Emily zipped her dress up for her, “thanks for that image Beca.”

Beca smiled sweetly, “you’re very welcome.”

* * *

 

Stacie straightened her dress out one last time as she, Beca and Emily reached the entrance to the Greek Amphitheater, which was located just minutes away from all of the chapter houses. Beca rolled her eyes, “you look fucking great Stacie, okay? There’s nothing to worry about. They’ll give you a bid.”

“Oh em Beta-gee!” Beca groaned as Emily continued to tug on her arm whilst she bounced up and down. “Look,” Emily pointed a few feet in front of them, where Aubrey and Jesse were greeting people to the mixer. Around Aubrey’s neck was a blue and yellow scarf, tied gracefully. Beca couldn’t imagine what the big deal was about, wasn’t it just like the ones you could purchase for $3 at Lush that they’ll tie you bath bombs in? “The Bella scarf! I want one!” Emily began moving quicker towards the entrance, and Stacie winked at Beca, the tallest of the trio walking slightly behind them.

They stopped when they were face to face with both Jesse and Aubrey, the latter looking Beca’s dress up and down. “Welcome to Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha and Theta Beta Alpha’s annual rush week mixer!” Jesse spoke. His boyish grin looked out of place against his dress jacket and khakis; a man of sophistication sounding more like someone who’d been wrangled into this by his girl — _oh_.

Emily continued looking at the scarf, “how long do you have to be a Bella before you’re allowed to wear their colours in the form of a scarf?”

Stacie looked at the placement of Jesse’s hand, the way it curled around Aubrey’s waist made her heart sink. Stacie wished her hand could replace his — but she’d only ever met Aubrey two times, so she didn’t really hold any jurisdiction as to tell Jesse to **kindly** _fuck off_. Beca elbowing her in the side brought the leggy brunette back from her hand-induced daydream.

“The end of your first year as a sister, normally.” Aubrey’s — obviously fake — smile at Emily made Beca roll her eyes. “Chloe has information on rushing and our administrative costs, I know those are hard to meet for some people.” Beca scoffed. “All of Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha’s sisters are in blue dresses of the same shade — with our scarves around our necks, and all of Theta Beta Alpha’s brothers are in crimson jackets. Enjoy your evening.” The scripted welcome was something Beca could only acknowledge — she’d heard enough of The Bella’s fake speech, thank you very much.

Beca followed Emily and Stacie into the amphitheater, the two taller freshmen’s smiles growing at the sight of all the Bella sisters. “Let’s find Chloe!” Beca then found herself left alone as her best friend and new friend walked off in pursuit of a Bella to talk to.

She groaned as she moved into a row of seats, pulling at the bottom of her dress in the hope that it would transform itself into a pair of jeans and a flannel.

Standing at the top of the steps and watching as everyone who actually wanted to be in Theta or Beta partied was not Beca’s cup of tea — especially since Stacie had refrained from telling her that underage drinking was heavily frowned upon by the alumnae when it came to mixers like the one currently.

“There you are!” Beca’s eyes widened as Chloe grabbed both her hands, “y’know, if you join Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha we’ll become really good friends.”

“How do you know that?” Beca wasn't good with people in general — she’d bribed Stacie into being her best friend in third grade with a packet of skittles — but she was definitely going to fall to shit when it came to Chloe freakin’ Beale being a few centimetres from her face. Chloe was hot, and Beca knew that the redhead knew she knew that — almost like Phoebe and Rachel getting paranoid about Monica and Chandler’s secret relationship in Friends. “Because we've only met once.”

Chloe hummed, “I don't know, but there's definitely something about your wrist that I like.” She twirled a strand of Beca’s hair around her finger, “don't worry about Aubrey, she's just a little tightly wound, nothing seven minutes in heaven can't fix.”

Beca blinked. “Gross.”

Chloe giggled, “did you know: Jesse gave Aubrey this, like, hair treatment thing, Russian or something? His mom edits this magazine and they had free samples so he grabbed a bottle. Anyway, it reacted with her hair dye and her hair was green for three hours — I had to spend my morning with a bottle of dye stripper. Fun.”

Beca shook her head, “you are really drunk right now.”

Chloe pouted, “don't tell Bree, she’ll flip that I'm even talking to you.”

“What's that supposed—”

A shrill voice that could only belong to Aubrey Posen cut through the air, severing Beca’s sentence in two. “Chloe! Come on!”

“—to mean, she obviously needs you, carry on.” Beca smiled at the Vice President, “I'll walk you home later.”

“No need!” Chloe smiled, “I have Aubrey, but thanks! I'll see you at the house tours, don't you dare not apply!” The pout that graced Chloe’s face was irresistible. Beca just wanted to cuddle the living daylights out of her like a puppy. She was well and truly screwed.

Beca groaned and kicked the stone of the bleachers as Chloe walked away. Damn her hair colour, her perfect face, her blue eyes, her perfect little scar that is just so Chloe. Beca had to rub her temples, she had only met Chloe twice, both of which the redhead was being perky for another reason than just being nice (completing Aubrey’s “this is how to tell people we’re important as fuck” speech, and being rather tipsy).

Beca only realised that she'd been sitting by herself for an hour was when Stacie sat beside her, “what was Chloe saying about you applying for Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha.” God that place was a fucking mouthful.

“Oh…” Beca scratched the back of her head, “she gave me puppy eyes, so I said yes. But she's drunk, she won't remember any of this.”

Stacie scoffed, “Chloe’s not drunk Beca, Aubrey told me so after I brought up Chloe being touchy — she's just happy and sexually fluid.”

“Fuck.” Beca swore, elbowing her best friend in the side, the pain half directed at Chloe for lying about her state of intoxication. “You spoke to Aubrey?”

“I asked her if she'd dyed her hair, she said no.”

Beca shrugged, “looks like they're both lying.”

Stacie raised an eyebrow, “how do you know this?”

“Chloe told me.” Beca shrugged, “Jesse gave Aubrey some weird ass Russian hair treatment that reacted with her dyed hair, Chloe spent the morning with dye stripper.”

Stacie jumped up, “yes bitches!” Most of the people in the near vicinity stared at them, “sorry, carry on.” Stacie continued bashfully, holding her hand out for Beca to grab, “how about we head back to our dorm, watch some Gossip Girl?”

Beca’s groan caused Stacie to giggle before she pulled her petite best friend up and began leading her to their dorm.

* * *

 

“Right.” Aubrey sat down in one of the arm chairs in Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha’s chapter house’s living room, where her executive board were all sitting in their pyjamas. “Top three you've spoken to tonight, then we can all get some rest for tomorrow.”

“Emily is adorable.” Jessica answered straight away, “she's sweet, compassionate, and her wrist matches Benji’s hair, he asked me to check.”

Aubrey nodded, “Ashley?”

Ashley racked through her mind, “the other legacy, Stacie? I was talking to her about her GPA; it was perfect in high school, she's a biochem major. She has the brains and the beauty, and she seems like a nice person.”

“She is,” Jessica cut it, “we were talking about Pluto’s status as a planet. She was worried her soulmate would never notice her, said something about some guy.” She shrugged, “she's so lovely.”

“Chloe?”

Chloe shrugged, there was only one person in her mind who stood out. But if she shared that name she was certain Aubrey would flip out. “Fat Amy was okay?”

Aubrey scoffed, “she literally called me a bitch earlier.” The blonde stood up, “Emily and Stacie are our number one priorities — we’ll still have one more space to fill. Goodnight ladies.” Aubrey left the room, leaving the other three alone.

“You didn't even talk to Fat Amy.” Jessica accused, “you spent a while talking to that alt-girl.”

Chloe sighed, “why do you all call her that? She's nice!”

Ashley stood up, Jessica following her lead as the former spoke, “Chlo, these are Aubrey’s Bellas. If you can change Beca into Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda material within the week, Aubrey might consider it. But is that really going to happen?”

Chloe sighed, “no.”

Jessica smiled sadly at their friend, “sorry Chloe, maybe just ask her to be civil with Aubrey, or at least try to prove that she's more than mad-lib beats and ear monstrosities. Goodnight, get some sleep.”

As she slid under the covers in her bed, Chloe stared at the ceiling. All she could think about was Beca. Her smirk, her tattoo, and her brush stroke. Chloe knew that colour from a mile off.

She couldn't help that Beca was her soulmate.

 


	3. Showers and Sentiments

Beca groaned, she'd spent the night in Stacie's bed — she'd managed to persuade her best friend that the people in the dorm across really went at it, but in actual fact Beca knew Stacie needed someone to hug. It had been a tough day for the biochem major.

Stacie was already on her phone, scrolling through her Facebook feed. When the taller of the two felt Beca sit up beside her, she broke the silence, "Jesse posted on Facebook — ' _that moment when your brushstroke fades, love you beautiful x_ '."

Beca shook her head, "stalking isn't helping."

Stacie scoffed, "classes don't start until next week, so they're after bid day." She locked her phone, "I need something to occupy my time."

Beca stretched before she climbed out the bed, pulling the hair tie out of her hair and making the bun fall away. "I need a shower." She gathered together her wash bag and stripped, Stacie covering her eyes in order to give her best friend the privacy they'd lost when they become roommates. Beca quickly tied her robe shut, "all clear Stacie."

"Thanks. Enjoy your shower." Stacie placed her phone on her desk before turning over and shoving her face into her pillow. "Avoid mold."

"Thanks." Beca rolled her eyes playfully before she headed out of the dorm room, trying to make her way down to the communal showers as quickly as she could. Thankfully, most people in the building were looking around campus, with others making use of the 9 a.m. start of many of the sororities' and fraternities' house tours — no one really fancied being late to tour Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha or Theta Beta Alpha. When she finally entered the showers, Beca was happy at the silence — one of her latest mixes was stuck in her head, and she wanted to work out whether she was able to do Titanium justice.

" _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,  
_ _fire away, fire away._ "

Hanging her robe up, Beca continued singing to herself as she turned the water on, immediately relishing in the heat as it bounced against her skin. She hadn't had the chance to shower the previous morning due to the rush for leaving for Barden, leaving Beca feeling dirty. Stacie had warned her about shower creeps — another item off her best friend's ' _ **21 Reason To Join A Sorority**_ ' list.

" _Ricochet, you take your aim,  
_ _fire away, fire away._ "

Suddenly the water stopped flowing. "You can sing!" Beca jumped, instantly covering herself when she turned around and saw Chloe standing there, nude.

"Oh my god!" Beca's first instinct was to grab her robe and cover herself up, "why aren't you at Beta Epsilon — whatever?" She shifted uncomfortably under the Bella VP's gaze, trying to look anywhere but Chloe's eyes.

"I share a bathroom with Aubrey, and currently Jesse."

Beca gulped, "ew."

"Indeed." Chloe smiled, "you need to join Beta, we do charity concerts." She took a step closer to the freshman, leaving Beca cornered. "Please?"

Beca shook her head, "no way."

Chloe sighed dramatically, her lower lip then jutting out in a pout, "at least come to house tours? I can introduce you to Cynthia Rose, you won't be the only non-traditional Bella."

"Aubrey likes tradition."

"And the alumnae demand that Aubrey give any girl who wishes to join an equal chance. I can throw a good word in." God, Chloe's wink was so flirtatious. When Beca remained silent, Chloe folded her arms, "I'm not leaving here until you sing to me. Titanium is my lady jam."

"That is gross. Do you burst into Aubrey's showers?" Chloe winked once again, "that's messed up dude."

"Sing for me."

Beca's weight shifted uncomfortably under Chloe's intense gaze,

" _You shout it out,  
_ _But I can't hear a word you say  
_ _I'm talking loud, not saying much._ "

Chloe smiled, quickly joining in,

" _I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet,  
_ _you shoot me down, but I won't fall._ "

Beca couldn't help but smile at how they sounded together. With Chloe's harmonies and the emotion in her own voice, Beca couldn't help but think about the colour upon Chloe's wrist.

" _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
_ _Fire away, fire away  
_ _Ricochet, you take your aim  
_ _Fire away, fire away  
_ _You shoot me down but I won't fall  
_ _I am titanium  
_ _You shoot me down but I won't fall  
_ _I am titanium…_ "

Chloe's soft smile was infectious, causing a grin to break out on Beca's face.

"Oh, you want to shower…" Chloe stepped out, "I'll see you at house tours." She winked a final time before walking happily towards the shower she was occupying.

Beca slid down the wall, whispering to herself, "what the hell have I got myself into?" Now she was expected by Chloe to actually turn up to the house tour, even though she had little intention of doing so herself. How come Chloe could turn up with her sky blue eyes and red hair and just push her way into Beca's life; especially when Beca normally only let people associate themselves with her after a long quiz about personal boundaries. She was screwed.

* * *

Stacie and Emily were talking animatedly about everything Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha whilst they joined the group of people who were waiting to tour the house. Beca had been persuaded by Stacie to wear a plaid as they had been designed to be worn — buttoned up.

After a couple of minutes of muffled chatter within the group of around twenty people, Chloe finally emerged from the sorority house and walked towards the boundary between Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha and the road that ran down Greek Row. Beca sighed in relief, she was already done with Stacie and Emily's conversation of, 'what colour is the living room?'

"Good morning, sorry for the delay." Chloe's trusty clipboard with in her grasp as she smiled at the group of hopefuls. "If you didn't already know, I'm Chloe Beale, Vice President of Admissions and Recruitment for Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha. Since our house is rather large, we'll move through the ground floor before heading to the dining room, any questions?" Beca couldn't quite work out whether the silence was a good or bad sign. "Awesome! Let's go."

The squeals of excitement from some of the people in the group made Beca want to yell at them all to shut up — thank god for her, Emily and Stacie were both extremely good at hiding their excitement.

Emily was the first to whisper in Beca's ear, "okay, don't mention any indie bands, you like Anne Hathaway and Amanda Seyfried. Your favourite tv show is The Good Wife and you like reading and singing."

Beca scoffed, "dude, seriously?"

Stacie shrugged, "it's not alternative or edgy. You get split into two, one group with Aubrey and Chloe, one with Ashley and Jessica. You get to say a couple of sentences about yourself and that's it. You want to get in for Chloe, you'll stick to what Emily's just told you."

"Fine, whatever."

As they walked through the large doors of the house, whatever remark had been on the tip of Beca's tongue disappeared. The entrance hall was massive, with white marble reflecting the light from above. Many of Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha's sisters were standing evenly on every other step of the staircase — their scarves tied neatly around their necks. The staircase itself was obviously the centerpiece of the house, effectively splitting the house into two sections. From looking either side of her, Beca could see a living room on the left before Chloe began swiftly moving them towards the formal dining room. The room was well-lit, with French doors leading out into the garden. The table itself was long, with a yellow tablecloth and midnight blue table runner cutting it into two.

They gathered just inside the doorway, Stacie and Emily immediately finding their mothers in a picture of all the sisters of 1987. Beca nodded as they showed her what their mothers looked like back in the day — Beca couldn't imagine the day where her daughter turned up to Barden and found a picture of her. Though, since it was her daughter, Beca was certain she'd send her a picture of college Beca and they'd take the piss out of her older self for hours.

Chloe smiled at the group. "Okay, since most of you know an extensive amount about our institution, we've decided to split you into two groups so we can get to know you. Thankfully Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha is more organised than the other sisterhoods on campus, so we have all your names already separated."

Beca looked to Stacie, "you didn't even know I was definitely coming."

Stacie shrugged as the first list of names was called, "you need to get out more Beca."

Beca shook her head whilst Emily giggled, obviously agreeing with Stacie. By the time Beca had turned her attention back to Aubrey, who was reading the lists out, Beca was certain that the blonde President just wanted to rip her head off.

"— Stacie, Emily and… Beca." Aubrey carefully folded the piece of paper back up and handed it back to Chloe, it was obvious to Beca that Aubrey was trying to hide her disdain for her. "If you're with Jessica and Ashley, stay in here, the others of you, follow Chloe and me into the living room." Beca quickly followed Stacie and Emily back into the entrance hall, where they waited for Aubrey and Chloe.

"Remember what we said Beca, okay?" Stacie reminded her as they finally made their way into the living room.

Chloe smiled warmly when they all grouped in the doorway, "take a seat, don't be shy. We don't bite."

Emily and Stacie quickly settled on one of the couches, with Beca managing to squeeze between them. Thankfully, due to her small size, there was still a decent amount of space for them to sit comfortably.

"I think we'll go around the circle, just so we can get to know you all." Chloe looked to her best friend who nodded in confirmation. "Awes, we'll go from Mary Elise and around. Just a couple of sentences about yourselves, and then we'll share things about ourselves."

Beca looked around the room for the duration of everyone's spiels before Stacie began her few lines. "My mother was a Bella. Since I was little I played with her scarf and asked her about being a Bella. People look at me as a slut, but I'm majoring in BioChem. I had over a 4.0 without trying, so I hope to have the academic side to this. At the end of the day I want to meet my soulmate and I'm sure that this will assist me with that." Beca's eyes subconsciously moved to Aubrey's wrist, where she noticed the edge of the blonde's brush stroke peeking out beneath what she presumed was a layer of concealer.

Chloe smiled, "that's so sweet."

Aubrey sighed, "Beca?"

Beca shrugged, "I'm not 'Bella material'; I know. I'm alternative — I listen to stuff other than the Top 40, I like watching shows like The Walking Dead, I like the gore of movies like Saw, and no, I don't like pastel colours." She could see Aubrey rolling her eyes. "At the end of the day, is it who I am that's the problem? Because I get along with Chloe just fine. Or is it how I look, Aubrey? Because every girl who applies to be a Bella gets an equal chance. I'm not a horrible person — I'm sarcastic and narcissistic, sure, but everyone is to some degree. I major in philosophy, so I'm not here to do some major that I don't find interesting. You just need to give me a chance. I can cook, if that helps."

Aubrey stood up, brushing her dress off. "Well, I think that concludes this. Bid day is on Friday, good luck." The blonde walked briskly from the room, Chloe in tow. Beca knew that everyone in the room could still hear both their heels clicking against the marble floor, as well as a pair of somewhat hushed voices.

"She's my soulmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all of the kudos and bookmarks, I'm so grateful for you all!


	4. Extending Formal Bids

"I don't care, Chloe." Chloe sighed at her best friend's words. Aubrey was stubborn, a brick wall when it came to persuading the Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha President to do anything that even microscopically strayed from tradition. "She may be nice to you, but the likelihood is that she's using you."

Chloe rolled her eyes, whatever she said to counter Aubrey's suggestion was useless. Her cerulean eyes were beginning to glint with annoyance and determination. She looked around the kitchen, where all the sisters were giving their input on new merely hours before the bids were announced at the Greek Amphitheater.

"Then stand down."

Silence.

"Beta-scuse me?"

"If you're disregarding all of our thoughts you don't have Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha's best interest in mind, do you?" The flaring of Aubrey's nostrils was not a welcome sign. Chloe had overstepped the boundary between being a thoughtful co-captain and undermining her best friend. She crossed her arms, refusing to stand down without a fight. "Either we accept Beca, or I'll go to the alumnae and inform them of your favouritism of higher class rushers, whilst Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha discriminates against everyone else." Chloe took a deep breath. "It needs to change, Bree, you don't have to step down, this is the first step into the new — inclusive — Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha."

Silently, Aubrey moved Beca's picture to join those belonging to Stacie and Emily.

* * *

Beca groaned and kicked a stone, "seriously Stacie, doesn't this just add insult to injury if you haven't received a bid?" The Greek Amphitheater was to filled to bursting point with hopeful rushees and the brother of sisters belonging to each chapter on campus. From where they were sitting, halfway up the bleachers, Beca could easily make out the President of each chapter.

She knew that Barden University was well-known and proud of their chapters housed within the campus. But Beca hadn't expected to see her father sitting with a selection of other professors, this was obviously a big deal.

"This is so exciting!" Beca wanted to slip Emily a sleeping pill, all the other girl had done that morning was worry about what she would wear to the bid announcement — Emily obviously wanting to be perfect if she got a bid from Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha. "I wish I could be like Aubrey, she looks so good all the time. I bet she even looks good when she wakes up every morning."

Beca rolled her eyes, "her dad is fucking loaded, she wouldn't look horrible with that amount of money — why do you think heiresses are always perfect?" Stacie shook her head at Beca's ridiculousness. "She'd have got braces at, like, ten. Stacie's brush stroke was brown to begin with and it's obvious she lives on salad."

"Would you stop being so fucking rude, Beca?" Stacie elbowed her best friend, "they may have accepted you, so be nice."

Beca sighed, "sorry Stace." She unlocked her phone, "but Aubrey and I are polar opposites, we'll butt heads."

"You're more alike than you think."

Beca shook her head, her attention being stolen from Stacie and instead being attracted by the Dean of Greek Affairs stepping up to the microphone which had been positioned at the center of the stage. "Good afternoon students." Beca hummed to herself. "As I'm sure many of you are aware, many of our chapters were over subscribed this semester. And as much as our wonderful student organisations would love to accept many people into their sister and brotherhoods, many had to draw the line quickly. Now, the President or an executive board member for each chapter will announce the people they wish to give a bid for. We'll begin with Kappa Omega Theta and move along the stage to finish with Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha."

Beca groaned. She didn't want to wait that long. She didn't want to watch whilst many new people got chapter merchandise in front of everyone. She also didn't want to end up being hissed at if she actually got into Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha. She  _really_  wasn't Bella material, and she knew that half the girls on campus would want to hang her from a tree. Just watching as many people walked towards the stage in order to collect their shirt and pledge to the sorority, Beca realised one thing:

Bids at Barden didn't overlap.

Which meant that many of the people joining other sororities were Aubrey's rejects.

Beca wasn't sure that actually made her any more confident.

"Holy crap, I want Aubrey's dress."

Beca finally looked up from her game of Candy Crush Soda Saga, processing Stacie's words before she whistled. "It certainly makes a statement."

Emily scribbled in her notebook, "You'll wear a blue dress, and I'll take your hand down…"

Beca shook her head, "that's Blue Dress, Walk The Moon, sorry Emily."

Emily ran a hand through her hair, "shit, you're right."

"Language, shush, I'm trying to listen." Stacie leant forward in her chair, "I wish I could stroke that lace, and her hair, fuck."

The blonde they were  _ **definitely**_  not talking about made her way to the microphone, the entire amphitheater falling into silence purely due to her presence. Every girl who hadn't already received a bid from a chapter held her breath, hoping that the perfection which was Aubrey Posen had chosen  **them**  to join Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha.

By the ten seconds between Aubrey standing up and making her way to the microphone, everyone had noticed the three pristine white envelopes which were held between irresistibly soft fingers with a perfect manicure; the blue  _B_  on the top left corner of each envelope was a Bella tradition.

The Dean leant into the microphone, "Aubrey Posen, President of Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha, the oldest sorority on campus."

"Thank you, sir." Beca, Emily and Stacie automatically sat straighter. "This year saw the interest in our institution reach a record high; but unfortunately we were limited to three new sisters. Much of the process of our new sisters pledging to our institution occurs behind the doors of Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha, and our new sisters will be key in the upcoming weekend — where we all get well acquainted with one another." She handed the three envelopes to someone who had made their way over to her. "I'd like to formally announce Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha's desire to extend bids to the following three proud members of Barden University's community. Stacie Conrad," Stacie immediately grabbed Beca's arm. "Emily Junk." An incoherent squeal escaped Emily's mouth, "and Beca Mitchell." Beca raised an eyebrow at the stage, where Aubrey had managed to pick her out from the crowd —  _ **maybe**_  because all the other inhabitants of the amphitheater were staring at her, that's probably what caused Aubrey to see her. "Please collect your envelope. Thank you to everyone who wished to be a part of Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha."

Stacie and Emily were immediately making their way down to the front of the stage, where the person who had taken the envelopes was waiting for them. Beca tried to keep up with them, but the boots Stacie had shoved her into weren't the most comfortable and easy to speed walk in things she'd ever owned.

"Oh my God, we're actually going to be sisters!" Emily's excitement caused Beca to crack a smile herself. "Guys this is amazing!"

"I'm actually kinda excited." Beca looked to the side of the stage as students and teachers began to file out of the amphitheatre. There Chloe was, talking to Aubrey, looking as perfect as ever. The Vice President smiled and waved at Beca, who saluted in return — the sight of Chloe giggling was adorable. "Y'know actually being able to spend time with other people."

Stacie scoffed, "are you trying to say that we're bad friends?"

"What? No!" Beca looked between the two taller women, "you know exactly what I mean."

* * *

"Okay, nearly there." Beca didn't appreciate Jessica and Ashley turning up at her dorm door with two bags with clear instructions from Aubrey to kidnap her and Stacie. "Two more steps…" Beca stopped when she heard someone clearing their throat.

She didn't have a clue what was going on, but she'd been instructed to put on a jacket, which she was glad to have been reminded to bring — Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda's house was a ten minute walk away.

"After you,  _babe_." Beca could practically feel Stacie's body tensing at Aubrey's words. She could smell the testosterone of the Theta Beta Alpha brothers, and she wanted to vomit.

Beca could smell the scent of Chloe's perfume strongly — fucking shower. But the muttered words that found their way into her ear really gave away the fact that the redhead was standing behind her. "Absolute dick head." Beca shouldn't have snorted, but she couldn't help it.

She could practically feel Aubrey glaring daggers through the fabric bag. "Something funny, Mitchell?"

"Aubrey, don't be so rude." The female voice was definitely not one that belonged in Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha on a regular basis.

"Sorry, mother." Again, Beca snorted.

A stern voice cut through the awkward silence. "Why don't we meet the chuckling girl." Beca instantly felt the bag being pulled off her head, Stacie's and Emily's following quickly after. "She's…  _alternative._ "

"We checked with the alumnae, Mr. Posen." Chloe's soft voice took a layer of tension away from the scenario. "We're looking to broaden our target group."

Beca looked between Mr. Posen and Aubrey. It made sense. The Rolex watch, crisp suit, crimson tie which matched Jesse's.

"I was talking to Michelle the other day over afternoon tea; she said how important it is that sororities and fraternities accept people from all walks of life." Beca put two and two together as soon as she began to piece Aubrey's face with that of the older woman beside her — wearing a Bella scarf — Beca then realised why they were there.

Theta Beta Alpha and Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha were both big on initiation traditions.

"How is our First Lady?" Chloe smiled, the redhead peering over Beca's shoulder.

"Oh she's great — her eldest is headed to Brown."

Beca glanced at Emily, who was bouncing at the sight of two of the most important people still active within the alumnae community of Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha and Theta Beta Alpha. Stacie was just as active, the tallest of the three bouncing on the balls of her feet; it was subtle, but it was there.

At Jesse's word, matching bags were removed from the heads of the newest brothers in Theta Beta Alpha.

Placed in each of their hands was a blue and yellow patterned scarf — the Bella scarf. Only a few steps away, each pledging brother was given a crimson tie with the chapter's letters on it.

"Stacie, Emily,  _ **Beca**_." The attention of each woman was pulled away from the scarf in there hand and instead towards Aubrey. "Please repeat after me. I — say your name." Almost in sync, they did as was asked. "Pledge to Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha and the Bella way of life." Beca couldn't help but cock an eyebrow as she repeated what she presumed was an oath. "I promise to stand alongside my Bella sisters in college and beyond, and will always go out of my way for the greater good." Stacie and Emily's faces were moulded into a grin as they repeated the age old oath. "And I shall never purposely hurt one of my sisters, or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves."

Beca looked between Aubrey and the other Bellas," _ **wolves**_?"

Mrs. Posen's hands clasped together. "You're all Bellas now!"

Beca instantly turned around and looked at Chloe as the pledging brothers of Theta Beta Alpha repeated their own oath. "Guess who you're rooming with?" It was a whisper, one that made its way down Beca's neck. "Me. I don't have to have a roomie, being VP and all, but I wanted to show you the ropes."

Beca groaned, "I have to share a bathroom with Aubrey."

"It isn't that bad." Chloe smiled, "whilst all the other chapters are getting hammered, you, Stacie and Emily will join us in the hot tub; after Mr. Posen has gone through with you about the logistics of paying your tuition fees."

"I already have free tuition."

"Ooh, fancy." Chloe giggled, "I'm kidding, your dad teachers comparative lit, right?"

Beca shook her head, "I wouldn't call him my dad…"

Chloe giggled, "seems like you and Bree both have daddy issues."

"I am  **nothing**  like Aubrey."

"Are too." Stacie cut in with a hushed tone. Beca followed Stacie's sight to where many of the Bellas were already heading up the stairs whilst the Theta Beta Alpha brothers left for their own house. "So, who am I rooming with?"

Chloe smiled, "you and Emily are sharing the last free room. We'll get Bumper to grab most of your stuff in a minute. Tonight you just need a bikini, toothbrush and pyjamas." She smiled, "Aubrey will show you where to go — this ginger needs her giggle juice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, comment with whether you think my pacing of the story is too quick/slow/just right!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Jackets, Dye & Fat Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca, Stacie and Emily encounter the other chapters on campus; with Sigma Upsilon Omega's rivalry with Aubrey and Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha causing troubles for everyone on campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I know this has been an extremely long time coming, and for that I am so sorry because the support for this is amazing. I have had intense exams and still have stress in my mind as I reach the end of term. During the Christmas Holidays I'll be able to post more, especially since I am getting a second computer monitor.
> 
> Enjoy! There's a bunch of questions I'd like you to answer in a review at the bottom -- giving up seconds of your time to answer these would be so well received, Next chapter I will begin replying to reviews. I am determined to do it this time!
> 
> So ask away, anything you want to comment on, want to know.
> 
> Don't be scared to write what seems like an essay either, I really enjoy reading it all.

_**Let's Waste The Night** _

_05: Jackets, Dye and Fat Amy_

* * *

 Beca folded her arms as Stacie continued throwing various bikinis at her, "Stacie, stop." When her best friend didn't listen, Beca continued to get more irritated. "Stacie!"

Emily glanced between the two friends as she ran her fingers over the scarf's material. "We have to make a good impression." She looked at Beca. "Whether you like it or not, you're a Bella now Beca."

"With an unreachable soulmate." The smallest of the three brunettes muttered under her breath. Though it wasn't quite quiet enough to avoid it reaching Stacie's ears.

"Um, excuse you, but my soulmate is convinced her soulmate is the Theta Beta Asshole President."

Emily fell backwards onto her bed, a strangled groan leaving her mouth. "Guys! They don't have to accept us fully until they've done their hazing."

Beca raised an eyebrow, "what?"

Stacie held a bikini up in front of her. "Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha has a history of making new pledges do arduous tasks in order to prove their loyalty. Most commonly against  _Sigma Upsilon Omega_."

Emily began pitching into the conversation once again, "they're Barden's 'un-traditional sorority', they take anyone who can sing and has a sense of humour, or who they know will be humiliated by us."

"Us?" Beca shook her head, "there's no us in this."

Stacie shook her head. "You don't seem to understand Beca." She placed her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders. "You took the oath, Becs, we  _ **all**_  did. We're Bella Sisters, and there is no doubt Aubrey will be hazing us into an oblivion."

"Surely that's not allowed."

Emily shrugged, "it isn't, but with people like the Posen, Beale and Swanson families around, you learn to turn a blind eye to it. The Dean of Greek Affairs was a Theta, his wife a Bella; the entire hierarchy of Barden revolves around these two groups."

Stacie sat down on her own bed, looking around the room, plain walls waiting for splashes of colour, desks waiting for computers and a wardrobe waiting for clothes. "Look, Theta and Bella hazing is really not that bad compared to some places – I doubt it should even be considered hazing – but we will have to do things with the new Thetas that target Sigma Upsilon Omega and the other minor frats and sororities. Just… be prepared, Beca, there's no doubt Aubrey will have you doing worse stuff than us."

Beca groaned. "Great."

* * *

 Beca followed behind Stacie and Emily as Chloe led the duo towards the spacious garden the Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha chapter house held. Beca wanted to roll her eyes at the sight of all the Bella sisters standing on the lawn with Aubrey front and centre, box of purple dye in hand.

"Right, you're not quite Bellas yet." Beca folded her arms – why didn't she see this coming?

"So we're just checking that you're loyal to us."

"Hazing's against the University's code." Beca piped up, causing a pair of emerald eyes to narrow at her.

Aubrey folded her arms, eyes looking over the freshman, "it isn't hazing, just a long term rivalry which ends each year at the Greek Riff Off. We prank each other throughout the year, no big deal. We have boundaries."

"Sigma Upsilon Omega are disgusting and piggish." Jessica continued, looking Beca up and down pointedly. "Their newbies will be over here shortly to prank us, and they're currently meeting at the Greek Amphitheatre with their own sibling chapter – they're planning their own attack on our institution."

"Sigma always takes in the highest of Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha's rejectees." Ashley finished.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, challenging the freshmen, "You just have to steal  _back_  their most prized possession, my Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha jacket – it's in a display cabinet on the second floor of their so-called house."

Beca held a finger up "Wait. If we're stealing jackets, then what's the dye for?"

"The person who gets caught first will have to bleach sections of their hair,  _duh_." Another uptight Bella spoke up.

"Yes, thank you Alice." Aubrey got out through gritted teeth; which remained her expression for a second too long before her lips moved back into a smile. "You also have to put this purple dye in their conditioner."

Stacie took the bottle of dye from the blonde, turning it over in her hands, "this won't dye their hair without bleach."

It was Chloe's turn to explain, "we placed bleach in their shampoo, just put the dye in their conditioner. You guys will find it easy." Beca frowned at the seemingly happy expression on Chloe's face. She thought Chloe was a nice person, not someone who enjoyed making other chapters feel like shit.

Beca sighed at the box in her hand as the trio began making their way towards the Sigma Upsilon Omega's chapter house. There was no doubt that all of the houses on campus were smaller that Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha, the Bella house even overshadowing Theta Beta Alpha. "This is insane; how often will we have to do this?"

Emily continued forward, dead set in her path. "This is it, then we have to beat Sigma at Beer Pong Roulette and we're Bella Sisters."

"But Aubrey still hates me…"

Stacie shrugged, "don't worry about her, you're supportive and would do anything to someone who hurt Em or I, it's fine Beca."

Their short walk came to a halt when the Greek Letters were right in front of their faces, the gold font decorating the smaller gates in front of the chapter house, miniscule in size when compared to Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha's house.

"Well this is a bit crap."

Stacie looked up from her hands to see a number of people mingling. "They're having a party, come on. This is designed for me." The brunette quickly shoved her scarf into her back pocket before she pushed past the small gates and into Sigma's front lawn. "Split up, try and find all the conditioner bottles whilst I seduce the President." Beca and Emily didn't get the chance to slide a word in edgeways as Stacie already moved off to find the President – who was more than likely to be donning one of the many obnoxious yellow shirts with  _Beta Alpha_  plastered on the back.

Emily quickly took a photo of one of the shirts, texting it to Benji with instructions for him to get it to Chloe or Jessica as soon as possible – full-scale war would break out between the two sororities if Aubrey found out that this was going on behind her back. Beca, who was glancing over at Emily's phone every chance she got broke the silence. "I need one of those shirts."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "um, why?"

Beca smirked, her mischievous side break out in full force. She didn't normally think cunningly, but this time she just wanted to prove Aubrey wrong. "I'm a member of Sigma Upsilon Omega –  _duh_." The way Beca imitated Alice's scratchy voice made Emily giggle. "I don't want you and Stacie getting kicked out." The duo ventured into the chapter house, with Beca snooping around in order to find one of the offending shirts whilst Emily kept watch, the latter having hidden her scarf in Beca's bra. "Bingo." Emily glanced over her shoulder as Beca promptly pulled the polo shirt over her head, tossing a second one to Emily. "Don't say I never did anything for Aubrey."

Emily giggled, "you're doing this for Chloe, because she's your  _soulmate_." The sing song rhythm of Emily's voice caused Beca to hit her lightly with the box of dye before she ascended the stairs, the display case at the top filled with a jacket of midnight blue and yellow.

Beca shook her head, "it can't be that easy; there's no way they'd leave it there, that's easy."

Emily quickly reached out, opening the cabinet.

A body quickly pounced on her.

* * *

 Beca groaned as her head pounded. Their surroundings were well-lit, there were a lot of people; cheering could be heard loud and clear.

"We caught the newbies!" It was safe to say that the other chapters on campus were slightly happy that Aubrey's freshmen had been caught. A large Australian holding a mega phone was parading around the stage on the Greek Amphitheatre. "Hey Posen, come and get your not-so-subtle freshies."

Beca struggled from her position tied to a lawn chair. "This is your fault Stacie."

Emily sighed as she sat between the pair, positive that there would be some sort of quarrel after this. "Guys—"

Stacie's head snapped to Beca's direction. " **My**  fault? Excuse you; Beca they could see your Bella scarf out of your pocket – it's your fault!"

The Australian continued walking around the stage, the rest of the Greek Community whooping and cheering. "Aubrey you have ten minutes to come and get them before we begin bleaching their hair – beginning with legs." Stacie's eyes widened. "I know you can hear us from there, so don't pull some 'I didn't know' bullshit like you did last year when Mary Elise tried to steal our flag."

Beca looked around, frowning when she saw Cynthia-Rose among the group of Sigmas – wasn't she an alternative Bella?

Another girl stepped onto the stage, a label announcing that she was called Flo stuck on her chest. She took the microphone from the Australian. "Don't you want your legacies?"

Beca threw her head back, "why did I agree to any of this?"

"Because you're in love with Chloe." Stacie spat, venom lacing her words.

Emily tried to continue to play peacekeeper. "Guys this is ridiculous."

The Australian, whose name tag read Fat Amy, took the mega phone back, practically yelling into it. "They're calling each other names, Posen. You can have your jacket back if Swanson and the Theta boys carry them away shirtless."

"Fuck it!" Stacie gave in. "Just bleach my hair, I don't care."

Emily began struggling with the ropes that tied her down. "Seriously, both of you just grow up for twenty seconds."

"Legs has given in! I repeat because you refuse to believe we're talking to you – legs has given in."

"Her name's Stacie, Amy, now untie the two legacies and the alt-girl before you're all prosecuted for kidnapping." Beca visibly relaxed at the sight of Chloe standing behind Aubrey, the blonde standing with her arms folded, her white dress covered at the torso by the familiar midnight blue and yellow material. Beca nodded, a bunch of snobs actually could pull off a theft. "I know freshmen aren't the most reliable people – but if someone's bribed with fifty dollars so I can walk straight into your house – without some sort of monitoring – and actually take the jacket back, you need to work on your organisational skills."

Fat Amy put the megaphone down. "Whatever."

Beca exchanged looks with Stacie and Emily, Barden University Greek Life was fucking brutal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a couple of questions I'd appreciate you answered:
> 
> How do you like/dislike Aubrey's characterisation -- I want to get it spot on.
> 
> How quickly do you think the soulmate discovery/confrontation should approach us.
> 
> What order do you want them to discover their soulmates in: relates to Bechloe, Staubrey and Benji/Emily


	6. What About You and Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They failed, sure, but not necessarily at love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_**Let's Waste the Night  
** _ _06: What About Me and You?_

* * *

"You got caught." Stacie and Emily's eyes both sank, the two legacies distraught at the outcome of their 'mission'. Beca refused to listen to the Bella's President, choosing instead to look at the blonde's brush stroke, eyebrows furrowed in thought. Any concealer originally painted atop the mark previously that day having been washed off by the five minutes the seasoned Bella Sisters had spent in the hot tub before the dubbed, 'Legacy Parade' came into the station (Fat Amy's words, not hers).

"And so did you!" Jesse was scowling at the new Theta brothers. "I expected you to be in and out of Kappa Alpha quicker than the speed the Bellas were caught in." Beca glance between the brushstrokes belonging to the two presidents. Jesse's blonde brushstroke had almost become invisible – he'd obviously declared his love – but Aubrey's brushstroke was still clear as day – either the blonde's soulmate was Stacie, or she was extremely frigid. "You have to go to classes on Monday in a Bella's clothes."

A selection of the seasoned brothers chuckled, whilst the freshmen's faces displayed an emotion obvious as deep fear.

"Stacie, you got caught first." Stacie caught the box of hair bleach Aubrey had thrown in her general direction. "I thought you three would be able to do this – your mothers did Emily, Stace…" Aubrey ran a hand through her hair, a genuine layer of hurt and disappointment evidently there in her voice.

Emily spoke first. "We were cocky."

Aubrey's façade of being a ruthless Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha President quickly covered any cracks which were beginning to show, which had released small bursts of emotion. "Just begin decorating your rooms or something." The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose, a well-known sign that you should run away.

Stacie immediately made a run for it, the leggy brunette quickly taking her path out of the kitchen door and towards one of the bathrooms the house had. Emily followed her, gently squeezing Beca's arm before she went on her own way. Beca tapped her nails against the island's counter top, her gaze moving between Chloe and Aubrey. "Thanks for not kicking them out, I was all my fault, I underestimated how hard the task was booby-trapped – boobs should never be trapped, that shit hurts." Chloe's soft giggle made Beca's lips crack a small smile. The brunette would never admit when she was wrong; but Stacie and Emily wanted Aubrey's approval so badly… she would never be the thing to get in-between them and the Bella Sisters. "So… thanks."

Aubrey nodded, face emotionless. "You can go."

Chloe glanced at her best friend before her line of sight moved back to Beca, the redhead deciding to keep it there. "I'll assist you with getting settled in Beca." She grabbed the freshman's hand before beginning to lead the petite DJ towards their shared room at the back of Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha's chapter house. Beca's eyes widened at the size of the room, the white doors and small balcony overlooking the pristine garden causing her to whistle.

"Holy… wow."

Chloe smiled, motioning at the collection of Beca's stuff on the spare bed. "Welcome to your room for the next four years."

Beca's eyes tracked over Chloe's wrist, up her toned arms, all culminating with the brunette staring into the intense cerulean eyes of her soulmate.

_Fuck, Chloe was her soulmate._

Beca knew she was a gambler, it was in her genes from her mother, she couldn't be tamed by boundaries (neither could Chloe for that matter). Staring into the glowing orbs of her  _soulmate_ , Beca's heart began to beat harder, faster; almost to the point where she was sure it would burst out of her chest and land on the floor, beating like there's no tomorrow.

_Much like Chloe spends everyday – living like there's no tomorrow._

"You know…" Chloe began, taking Beca's hands in her own. "I've always wanted to kiss my soulmate's tender lips."

"You really are a Lit student." Chloe's soft giggle was music to Beca's ears, causing the brunette's cheeks to become cloaked with a small mist of pink heat, rising from her core to the tops of her ears. Beca knew, deep inside –  _ **deep**_  inside – that this was the moment she'd been waiting for since her tenth birthday, when the red brushstroke on her wrist appeared for the first time.

> ( _"She's ginger."_
> 
> " _Beca, honey, don't get too excited." Her mother begged. "Those things aren't accurate."_ )

"So have I." Beca agreed, getting back on topic, "About kissing my soulmate." Her hands moving from the redhead's own and settling themselves on Chloe's waist, gently stroking the material of her dress – each finger wished to be able to feel the skin underneath, skin which Chloe could feel burning with anxiety at every tender touch the brunette completed.

They were simply standing there, but Chloe wished the younger woman would just take the plunge and kiss her, so she could find out. She knew the burning of brush strokes was a thing – Jesse had been skipping around like a young child the first time he and Aubrey kissed and the burning was the greatest feeling he'd experience – but she was extremely nervous to see if it actually happened when she kissed Beca.

Chloe's mind began to run free. She'd always been the person to initiate touch between her and her previous partners, maybe Beca knew this, maybe Beca was waiting - her thoughts were cut off by softness on her lips and burning in her wrist. Chloe's eyes fell shut as her arms moved subconsciously around Beca's neck, her fingers lightly running over the skin exposed by the freshman's tank top.

Their lips were working in tandem, a melody fine tuned to them and them alone.

The burning was there in Beca's wrist, too. It wasn't a horrible sensation, more like a sudden burst of happiness and excitement; the idea of finding her soulmate something she'd never considered before. As their tongues met, enjoying one another's company instead of battling for dominance.

"Chloe!" The door swung open, startling both women currently lip locked. " _ **Seriously**_?"

They quickly pulled apart, both donning small smiles they were sure went noticed by the Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha President.

"What's wrong Bree?" Chloe looked at the blonde, slightly pissed that she'd interrupted their first intimate moment as soulmates.

The Bella President ignored Beca, pushing the brunette backwards as she slid in front of Chloe. "Look." She held out her arm, the brushstroke on her wrist showing streaks of a lighter colour at the bottom of it. "What does this mean?"

Chloe shrugged, "not sure. Ask Stacie, she's an expert on the matter." Beca caught the quick wink Chloe sent her way.

"I'll get Jesse over here. Thanks, Chlo."

Stacie's head poked around the door, wet hair falling down her back, the ends of which certainly lighter than her roots. "I heard my name?"

Aubrey's face went deathly pale, the blonde stuck in place. Emerald eyes flitted from her brush stroke to the leggy freshman's hair, "I... I have a study group." The motion of Aubrey leaving the room was speedy, with Stacie watching the blonde retreat.

"Did I do that?"

Chloe shrugged, "Jesse hasn't dyed his hair." She folded her arms, "however, I'd like to take my soulmate right here, Stacie." The redhead's voice was low, almost a purr. Stacie nodded, herself retreating from the room and shutting the door behind her. Chloe looked to Beca, the glint in her eye dangerous and lustful.

Beca couldn't help but to return the look, as Chloe ambushed her, the smaller woman falling backwards when the back of her knees banged into the mattress. "God you're hot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead and check out Compromise; it's my latest political campaign AU where Beca and Chloe are both running for Illinois governor.


	7. You, I, and The Differences Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because no Pitch Perfect fanfiction is complete without a riff off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so, I, uh... I uploaded this on ff.net earlier this week... sorry

All she was doing was staring at Chloe, as the redhead slept. All she was doing was sitting up, watching red hair tumble over shoulders and rest alongside the curves and dips of her back. Beca's eyes fell to the brushstroke on her wrist, the mark burned with all the passion she and Chloe had shared mere hours ago. Fingers instinctively ran over veins, trying to capture every essence of her night with Chloe - every throaty moan, every sloppy kiss, every shot of electricity which came from her wrist - every essence she was worried may never be created again.

With small beads of light cascading through the doors leading onto the balcony, Beca managed to make out some of the room she know got to call her own. Their clothes were lying discarded on the floor, items of clothing tangled like their legs. She didn't trust anyone, she reminded herself as her lips began to part; potential words falling from her mind on the waterfall which emptied her soul over years gone by.

Maybe that's where she and Chloe were different, the brushstroke on Chloe's wrist already beginning to fade after the redhead's whispered promise of, " _I love you_." Beca had refused to return the favour, her lips simply moulding into a smile and whispering back: " _me too_." Perhaps she should have anticipated the redhead's actions, how forward she was, how touchy feely she was - how much she placed trust in others. But at the same time it scared her, how different they really were - she'd heard the horror stories…

Soulmates falling out of love.

Giving up on one another.

 _Leaving_.

Beca was pulled out of her thoughts by pounding on the bedroom door, Chloe beginning to stir from her slumber beside her. "Mitchell, we're going on a run, be downstairs in five minutes." Beca groaned at the sound of Aubrey's voice, it was way too early for exercise. "Beca, I'm serious, get up."

A small groan from Chloe sounded through the dulled silence. "Bree, it's early." The redhead proceeded to rolled over, her side bumping into Beca. "Morning." The sound of footsteps moving from the door made Beca sigh in relief. "She'll make you run, Beca." Chloe carefully kissed Beca's cheek, smiling as she climbed out of bed. Beca's eyes tracked her soulmate's movements as she moved about the room, covering her nude body with baggy clothing.

Beca's hand ran through her hair, "why me?" Chloe's quiet giggle was enough for the brunette to groan, "best friend talk?" Chloe's nod was as solidifying as the word 'yes' would've been. Beca threw her legs over the side of the bed, pulling herself to her feet as she wandered to her draw, begrudgingly pulling out sweatpants. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Mitchell, I'm practically walking!" Beca's head rose from her knees, the freshman staring at the Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha President through her sweat blurred vision.

Beca stumbled forward a coupling of steps before she fell onto a bench - they were only a mile through their run. "I'm not known for my fitness." Beca croaked out, allowing her head to fall backwards, morning sun filling her vision and almost easing the searing pain building up in her muscles.

"Beca, this isn't good enough."

And there the pain was again, dammit Aubrey.

Beca shook her head, looking at her wrist. "I'll run when you tell me why you hide your brushstroke." The sight of Aubrey's eyes narrowing was not reassuring, _at all_. "Look, I've met Jesse, he isn't Cate Blanchett or anything."

"I'm straight."

Beca shrugged, "fine; he's no Zac Efron, Eddie Redmayne, Chris Pratt, Ryan Gosling-" She paused, taking a breath, "- Freddie Prinze Jr., Robert Pattinson, who else is male, straight and hot?"

"Beca."

"I'm not straight, I know you know that. But did you know that Stacie knows that you know that I'm not straight? And Chloe knows that Stacie knows that you know that I'm not straight." At the sight of the blonde's scolding glare, Beca recoiled, sitting up straighter on the bench. "Best friend talk?"

Aubrey sighed, shaking her head and seating herself beside Beca. "Tradition is tradition, I wouldn't expect some alt-girl with madlib beats to understand that. But Jesse and I are happy; he's going high up in his dad's real estate company and I'll be his wife." Beca looked to her left, raising an eyebrow at the Bella President. "Sorry, things build up in my brain and Chloe hasn't been around for me to vent to; Russian Lit will kick her ass if she isn't already studying."

Beca's eyebrows furrowed. "Stacie's good to talk to, she actually has a soul." The small giggle which fell from between Aubrey's lips wasn't like the fake ones Beca had seen during Rush Week, or on that first day that landed her at Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha. "I just want to get to L.A and pay my dues as a music producer - how will you survive as a housewife? Aren't you pre-law or some shit?"

"Chloe that vocal in bed, huh?" Beca's nod was met with a small smile. "If I'm still at the top of my class by the end of this year I'll get to go to law school, but my family seems to want to pull me away from school as much as possible." Aubrey looked at her hands, raising an eyebrow when she didn't feel a judgemental gaze falling from Beca's eyes. When Aubrey's eyes went back to the path in front of them, the sight of Alice and Jessica jogging towards them was enough to send her guard back up. "If you hurt Chloe, I will personally pull the hard drive from your laptop and throw it in the lake."

Beca shrugged. "I wouldn't expect anything less, head bitch."

* * *

Beca looked at the display on her phone, eyes occasionally moving to the girl beside her, "Em, stop worrying okay? It's some singing shit I don't care about, you don't need to worry." Ever since her little jog earlier, Beca hadn't managed to speak to Aubrey, the blonde brushing her off any chance she got. It was weird, no one paid her with personal stuff, let alone one of the most closed off people she knew. "Aubrey won't even let us sing."

The stage in the Greek Amphitheatre was lit up with lights, many normal students and sorority members from any chapters that weren't Sigma, Beta and the Theta brothers sitting on the bleachers. Beca's eyes immediately found Chloe's as they slid into the small circle the older sisters had created. "The fuck?"

Aubrey folded her arms, "Beca, shush." The sarcastic freshman mimed locking her mouth shut before the senior continued. "This is the annual sorority riff off; us versus Theta and Sigma. All you have to do is step in and change the song based on the lyrics, easy. If you screw up you can sleep on Theta's roof."

The gazes Beca shared with Stacie questioned the sanity of Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha, was there some fucked up ritual they hadn't completed yet?

"Welcome Greek lovers and rejects to this year's Greek off!" Beca wanted to kill herself, she really did. Just stab herself in the neck and finish it - maybe she could use one of Jessica's bobby pins? "This year's theme is SNL Songs, we'll have one round since there aren't many songs to choose from." Beca looked at Chloe, the redhead talking tactics with Aubrey. "And… _**begin**_!"

Beca watched in awe as Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose automatically began singing, beating Jesse to opening their mouths.

" _Let's do it on my twin bed,  
_ _Not gonna like it,  
_ _But it's the only option where we can get it poppin'!  
_ _Let's do it_ _on my twin bed.  
_ _Pop and fall off it-"_

The Australian was unceremoniously cut off by Jesse, the Theta President choosing to walk right into SIgma's personal space.

"He's a douche." Beca chuckled at the words whispered by Stacie, the leggy brunette shaking her head.

" _It's our party  
_ _We can do what we want  
_ _It's our party,"_

Beca could hear Stacie scoff behind her. "He said 'it's', Fat Amy's words was 'it'."

" _We can say what we want  
_ _It's our party say what we want  
_ _We can stop what we want  
_ _We can vote how we want  
_ _Defund what we want-_ "

The introducer, a boy named Justin, cut Jesse off. "Jesse, she said 'it', you sang 'it's'." Jesse exchanged looks with the other Thetas. "You are," everyone clapped their hands twice, "cut off! Sigma versus Beta Epsilon."

Beca exchanged a look with Stacie before she ran into the centre of the groups, beginning to rap.

" _Here's a quick tip that ya need to know:_  
when you're travelin' the world with your girls in tow,  
keep a tight schedule and ya can't go wrong!  
You'll see none of the countries but all the dong…"

She looked behind her to Stacie, they'd watched this episode together, why weren't any of the Bellas backing her up?

"Sorry, but only a chapter's President can begin a song… Beta Epsilon Lambda Lambda Alpha is hereby," the claps sounded again, "cut off! Sigma wins!"

Beca looked at Justin, _**seriously**_?


	8. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know that this fanfic has not been updated recently. I also know that you are wondering why I'm updating my other fics and not this one. So, you guys obviously deserve some closure.
> 
> Okay, so I'm 15. I have the attention span of a pigeon and am going through some really tough exams at the moment. Therefore, my creative brain is screwed up. As well as this, I find Let's Waste The Night a really boring story (I'm not entirely sure why I thought this was interesting). As a teenager who's doing exams and such, it isn't great that I'm bored by my own story since I then relate it to coursework/revision and want to cry.
> 
> I know you deserve better than this, I am so so sorry.
> 
> Thanks For Understanding,   
> ReadWriteFangirl.

"Y'know what makes me feel happy?" Chloe carefully ran her hand down Beca's arm.

Beca looked to her right, taking in her wife's form. "What?"

"We got here together." Chloe smiled, looking at the other couple beside herself and Beca, Stacie trying to stop an incessant Aubrey from scaring their own daughter out of becoming a Bella. "All four of us, we did it. We fought, we grew, we've bonded. And here we are, a fourth time legacy, and Bella."

Bella scowled at her redheaded mother, "gee, thanks. You guys can go now."

_**fin.** _


End file.
